you're nervous (nervous that i'm right)
by 2olluxampora
Summary: Meeting Sirius Black is, apparently, one of the few things Draco will admit to being scared of. Drarry, implied Wolfstar, Slytherin Harry AU


Written for **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry ****(Challenges and Assignments)** **– Transfiguration**

 **Task:** write about a person who unnecessarily worries too much about a certain situation that turns out fine in the end.

 **Extra Prompts:** (scenario) meet the parents [if godparents count?], (action) giggle

Title is from Sentimental Tune by Tegan and Sara

* * *

"What are you _doing?_ "

Living in a dorm with five other boys for the majority of the year, by its nature, made Harry accustomed to all sorts of odd sights. Draco Malfoy acting so openly messy and uncontrolled was not one of them.

Lips twitching into a sort of concerned half-smile, Harry stepped into the room fully, approaching Draco's bed. Frankly, he still wasn't sure whether to laugh or get help. Draco's usually pristine hair was a mess, as though he'd been running his hands through it in frustration. There were clothes spread out over his bed, as well as Harry's. Most alarmingly, Draco looked like he'd been crying.

"Shut it, Potter, I'm busy." Lip curling into a sneer, Draco looked at him for all of about two seconds before going back to scrutinizing a set of dark green dress robes.

"Yes, uh, I can see that. Busy with what, exactly?" Moving a few rumpled shirts aside so that he could sit down on the edge of his bed, Harry raised an eyebrow, intent on finding out what had his boyfriend acting this way.

"You should know, seeing as it's your fault. I have to figure out what I'm going to wear to meet your godfathers." Underneath the faked scorn, it was obvious that Draco was near-frantic. And for what? Harry was struggling to understand why the arrogant, polished pureblood was so scared of meeting his family. The Malfoys were far more intimidating than Sirius and Remus, he thought.

"That's really what all this is about?" he asked softly, gesturing to their surroundings. "Draco, it's not a big deal. It's just dinner, nothing formal." Then, deciding that a little flattery wouldn't go amiss, he added, "You always look great anyway."

That seemed to be enough to get through to him. Typical. Draco really was incredibly vain. Still scowling, the blond set down the robes he'd been inspecting and sat down next to Harry. It took another moment before he inched closer, leaning his head on Harry's shoulder.

"They're going to hate me. Their precious godson with the son of a Death Eater? It's probably bad enough that I'm a Slytherin; my father will be the last straw."

Harry sighed softly, wrapping an arm around Draco's waist. He'd never considered himself very good at comforting others, and with Draco, it was even harder, given how rarely he actually reached out for help.

"Look...I was worried too, about what Sirius would say when he found out I was in Slytherin. He was surprised at first, but he was fine with it. Said he was proud of me. It'll be the same with this. They already know we're friends, so why would it suddenly be an issue now that we're dating? Remus already knows and likes you from third year, and Sirius will love you too once he gets to know you." Harry offered an encouraging smile, hoping it wasn't too obvious that he'd been doing his best to channel Hermione.

"Maybe," Draco muttered, lower lip jutting out in a pout.

"Definitely." Harry lifted a hand to run his fingers through Draco's hair, smoothing out the soft, pale locks. Draco leaned into his touch, preening.

"You know, you're lucky I was the one to find you like this. Blaise never would have let you live it down."

Draco huffed, pulling out of Harry's embrace just long enough to fetch his wand. With a flick and a murmured incantation, the scattered clothing started to re-fold itself, and Draco snuggled back up to his boyfriend.

"Lucky for me, he'll never know about it," he said, giving Harry a warning look. "And I wish you'd stop acting like my worries about this are so ridiculous. It's hardly a reach, thinking that a _Gryffindor_ might object to me."

"You really think I'd tell Blaise?" Harry asked, indignant. "You're my boyfriend, and clearly this...is an issue for you, so I wouldn't embarrass you like that."

"You tell people plenty of other things about me," Draco said stubbornly. "And _clearly_ my concerns don't mean much to you."

Harry had to pause, taking a couple of deep breaths to collect himself. No matter how much they loved each other, Draco could still get him riled up like no one else. As much as it pained him to do so, he sometimes had to be the one to give up an argument, or it could go on for days.

"Okay, I'm sorry."

"You'd better be."

* * *

Over the next week, Draco's anxiety didn't show any signs of waning, no matter how much Harry encouraged and coaxed him. He did manage to keep the other boys in their dorm from finding out how terrified the blond was, which he supposed was a small victory, but it wasn't enough to keep him from feeling like he was about to have a nervous breakdown himself.

"There's no point in standing out here forever. Let's just get it over with, Draco." Harry gave Draco's hand a reassuring squeeze, leaning against the dirty, brick exterior of Number 12, Grimmauld Place. It was freezing out, but he feared that casting a warming charm would only encourage Draco to keep stalling. This was not how he'd wanted to start his winter holidays.

Draco squeezed back so tightly it hurt, but finally lifted his other hand to knock on the door.

Remus answered the door promptly, smiling at them both as they came in. Harry kept a tight grip on Draco's hand, a little worried he might try to flee at the last second.

"Harry, Draco, how are you?"

"Great, thanks, how are you? It's lovely to see you again." Draco's smile looked terribly forced as he said that, but Remus didn't seem to notice. So far, so good.

The moment he caught sight of Sirius walking down the hall towards them, Draco let out a nervous giggle, pressing closer to Harry. Harry winced, silently willing this to go well. After he'd made such a big deal of reassuring Draco that everything would be fine, he didn't know what he'd do if Sirius reacted badly after all.

"We wanted to tell you both something," Harry said before he could lose his nerve, trying to radiate calm and confidence. Draco was actually _trembling,_ and it was all he could do not to change his mind and wait to make this confession. "Draco and I are dating."

Sirius' wide smile told him everything he needed to know.

"Never would have guessed you'd wind up with a Malfoy, Harry, but you two are cute together. Tell me all about it."

Remus offered his congratulations as well as they all headed towards the kitchen, and Draco's death grip on Harry's hand loosened. He looked much more like himself now, chiming in now and then as Harry related the story of how their relationship started. All in all, dinner turned out to be a great success.

Hours later, as they were leaving, Harry couldn't help but notice the way Draco was smiling.

"I told you so," he said, a smirk spreading across his own face.

"Yes, I suppose you did," Draco replied with a sigh, looking away. "You're right every once in awhile."


End file.
